<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You don't get it. by anshulazear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867721">You don't get it.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anshulazear/pseuds/anshulazear'>anshulazear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Guilt, Horde Prime's Ship (She-Ra), How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Mentioned Horde Prime (She-Ra), Partial Mind Control, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Useless Lesbians, Wingman Bow (She-Ra), okay im done now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anshulazear/pseuds/anshulazear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if when Horde Prime (season5eposide5) told Adora and Catra to 'talk' they actually did? No fists were thrown, nobody was pushed.</p><p>Instead heavy emotions were spilled, confessions made and hearts broke</p><p>Let the mind manipulation begin!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You don't get it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work in this fandom. I've been a fan of Catradora since I started watching in 2019 (late i know), but only Dec 2020-Jan2021 started writing Fanfiction.</p><p>This is my take on what could've happened instead in Episode 5 of Season 5.<br/>WARNING: Early confession.  Long Speeches.</p><p> </p><p>(english is not my first language, or second so please bear with any spelling mistakes lmao)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Italic- Horde Prime speaking to Catra in her mind</p><p>Bold Italic- Horde Prime speaking through Catra's voice.</p><p>Bold- Emphasis on the words</p><p>NOPOV</p><p>Horde Prime moved from Catra's back, realising the grip he had on her neck and making an evil smirk at Adora, who was in between watching his every move and staring at a controlled Catra</p><p>He walked away from the pair, his brother's following swiftly behind him, heads not once turning to the girls</p><p>"It seems you two have quite a bit to talk about." The automatic doors slid open and before they shut he spoke out loudly</p><p>"Come to me when you are ready to strike a deal, She-ra"</p><p>The metal doors clanged shut, leaving the two girls in silence. Adora wasted no time in trying to talk to Catra, to get through to her. Taking a bold step forward Adora reached her hand out, upturning it as she offered it to Catra. Her lips formed a small smile.</p><p>"Please Catra. I know your in there. You have to fight it. We-I need you" Her voice came out small and fragile as she stared at the motionless magicat.</p><p>A few moment's passed, and Adora readied herself to try and tackle Catra and pry the metal off her neck.</p><p>She took a step forward when Catra's eyes flashed between the bright glossy lime green, and her normal blue and yellow eyes.</p><p>Placing a hand on her neck Catra took a shaky step back and slammed her eyes shut</p><p>
  <em>Little sister. Show me that you are capable, show me that you are worthy of everlasting peace. Do this and I'll spare the life of your Adora</em>
</p><p>Catra shook in fear, the one thing she never wanted, was for Adora to get hurt</p><p>
  <em>Good Little Sister</em>
</p><p>Opening her now natural eyes she moved away from Adora, eyes never meeting the blonde haired girls'</p><p>"You shouldn't be here Adora. Leave now" Catra ordered, but even to her it sounded weak.</p><p>She was so tired of being weak</p><p>Adora shook her head, and pulled her hand back in, tucking it underneath her arm</p><p>"No, no I'm not leaving you here Catra"</p><p>Catra scowls and lets out a bitter chuckle</p><p>"You did it before? Why not now? Because I saved your little friend? Please, spare me the heroics"</p><p>Adora stands in shock at Catra's bitter tone, while Catra herself seems slightly shocked</p><p>You will say, all that is on your mind Little sister. Nothing can be hidden.</p><p>Catra's eyes widen slightly, some thing's didn't need to be said right now, but if she had no control over what spills from her mouth how was she going to contain her thoughts?</p><p>"Seeing as your not saying anything, I'll speak for you"</p><p>Catra takes a deep breath, her tail wrapping around her own waist trying to hold herself together</p><p>"I didn't mean to leave you Catra. Y-you could've come with me, this wouldn't have happened" Adora tried to reason, tears welling up in her ocean blue eyes</p><p>Catra's eyes shot up as she glared at Adora, fighting back her own set of tears</p><p>She wouldn't seem weak, not in front of the girl who broke her heart</p><p>"So what? You made one little discovery and suddenly decided that you should go? I''m not you Adora! I don't like change, I hate it! Here in the Horde, I finally felt like I had some sort of purpose. Even if it was minor, I felt I had something here! Y-You made me feel like I had some sort of purpose here! Then you suddenly expect me to drop everything I had here, for a world we didn't even know?!"</p><p>Adora's tears dripped down her face, making Catra's heart clench, but she knew what she had to do</p><p>"I-I didn't know Catra, I-"</p><p>"Of course you didn't know Adora! You were too busy under the light of Shadow Weaver, and then too busy with the Rebellion to even imagine what I was going through here! Did you think it'd get better for me? Huh? It didn't, nothing got better! It all got worse! Shadow Weaver took out her anger on <b>ME</b> Adora, because <b>YOU</b> ran off! How was I supposed to deal with that? I've always had you, it always been me and you" Catra screamed, tears running down her face</p><p>She quickly raised her hand and wiped away the tears, only for them to be replaced by more</p><p>"Y-you left me here. You left me here and you didn't come back" She whimpered, her pointy ears flat down against her head</p><p>Adora shook her head, tears flowing freely as she took a small step forward</p><p>"T-that doesn't mean I didn't think of you Catra. You were always on my mind, and so so many times I wanted to come and get you, but you kept pushing me away" </p><p>"What else was I supposed to do?! You broke my heart Adora! Of course I'd push you away! You chose them over me! You always choose them over me! Thinking about coming back to me, and actually coming back aren't the same thing!"</p><p>Catra's voice broke during her words, all of the pain and agony she had been keeping inside finally showing.</p><p>Adora stood, sobbing silently as she took in Catra's words</p><p>"I was scared Adora, I always have been, scared that you'll leave me and never come back. And you didn't. The only times you came here, was when you were doing something for them. Y-you hate me Adora"</p><p>Catra stepped back, dangerously close to the edge of the platform, making Adora's heart race. She shook her head and put a comforting hand out, noticing how Catra's hand for a moment, looked as if she was going to take it.</p><p>"I don't hate you Catra, I never have and I never will"</p><p>Catra's tail whipped from around her waist, harshly slapping the air as she spoke</p><p>"Dont lie to me Adora,  Stop Lying to me!" She shouted, hands over her face as she did</p><p>"Don't you get it Adora!? I'm in love with you! I always have been! But you? Y-you don't even see me"</p><p>Adora blinked away her surprise, rushing forward as she pulled Catra into  a tight hug. The feline girl stood in shock, tears rolling down her face as she felt her back wetting slightly</p><p>"I love you too Catra. I have never given up on you, and I never will give up on you. Even if you push me away, I'll still love you Catra"</p><p>Catra's cheeks flushed at Adora's confession, and her arms wrapped around the taller girl's waist.</p><p>
  <em>Tut tut. I thought you were better than this little sister. </em>
</p><p>Catra stiffened in Adora's arms, making the taller girl try to pull away but she was stopped by a stinging feeling in her back. The fabric of her red jacket ripped and she felt a cool breeze on her back.</p><p>Tears welled up in her eyes as the pain increased and Catra's nail's dug deeper. Adora let out a small whimper as she felt a warm liquid drip down her back, wetting her skin</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Oh Adora. How long will you drag this out? You will destroy the ones you love in the process"</em> </b>
</p><p>A quick movement from Catra, and Adora found herself balancing on the edge of the platform, sharp claws gripping tightly onto her shirt</p><p>"<b><em>She was afraid in the end. And she suffered. Perhaps I should make her my new vessel, although she will not last me long. What do you think? Adora</em></b>"</p><p>Adora saw red. </p><p>Quickly grabbing onto Catra's arm she pulled herself forward, shocking the feline momentarily, but by the time she had registered the situation, Adora shoved her into the screens, a loud crash filling the room as Catra's back hit off the electronics</p><p>Catra let out a scream before sinking to the ground, head hung low as the screens behind her crackle and fizzle.</p><p>Adora looks at the screens, that are a few moments from blowing up and quickly lunges towards a unconsious Catra, pulling her away and rolling with her away from the electricity</p><p>Catra's chip shoots out a few electronic sparks before she opens her eyes groggily, a familiar bright yellow and briliant blue filling Adora's vison</p><p>"Adora... you should have stayed away. Why did you come back? We both know I don't matter!"</p><p>Adora runs her hand gently over Catra's cheek</p><p>"You matter to me"</p><p>Catra lets out a small gasp as she stares into  Adora's bright blue eyes, suddenly her eyes flicker back to the lime green and a netural smirk shifts onto her face. She quickly goes to  attack  Adora, but the taller girl kicks Catra away, making the feline drop to the ground and roll.</p><p>She stops dangerously close to the edge as she gets up, eyes flickering between her normal two toned eyes and the sickly lime green eyes. Her body lurches and her eyes continue flickering</p><p>She gives Adora a pained smile, as if she was fighting Horde Prime's mind control</p><p>"Your such an Idiot" she says, teeth gritted, it sounds almost like a sob.</p><p>Adora smiles painfully with tears in her eyes as she nods her head slowly</p><p>"I know"</p><p>Catra smiles and lets out a real chuckle, her chuckle. The same chuckle that makes Adora's heart  flutter whenever she hears it.</p><p>The chuckle dies out quickly and is replaced with another scream as her eyes flicker once more, her body lurching slightly too. Catra holds onto her waist, trying to desperately fight it.</p><p>Adora takes the opportunity to try and convince Catra more, seeing as she is already fighting against Horde Prime</p><p>"Whatever he's done to you, we'll reverse it.  I'll take you home Catra" Adora says, her voice shaky and full of emotion as she reaches out for Catra's hand</p><p>The tailed girl screams once more and opens her teary eyes as she looks at Adora in pain</p><p>"P-promise?" she asks softly and sadly</p><p>Adora smiles and encourages Catra to take her hand by stretching it forward a bit more</p><p>" I promise"</p><p>Catra reaches out for Adora's hand, her lips up turnt in a small smile</p><p>"Adora-" She calls out weakly.</p><p>Her hand suddenly stops and jerks back as her body goes rigid and then stiff. Her head spins slightly and the lime green colour fills her eyes once more, making Adora gasp in shock</p><p>"Disappointing. Some creatures are destined only for destruction"</p><p>Catra lets out a ear shattering scream before her eyes flutter shut. Her body goes limp as she falls off the platform.</p><p class="">Adora quickly scrambles to the edge, in a desperate attempt to save the falling girl. Her breath caught in her throat when her hand just missed Catra's</p><p>"CATRA!" She screamed, looking down into the darkness in which Catra had fell into.</p><p>Standing up Adora quickly looked behind her. </p><p>No regrets. Not this time</p><p>Stepping back a bit for a running start, Adora ran to the edge of the platform, jumping off it and instantly curling her arms over her head and bending her knees.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>a/n annddd thats it, from there on everything that happened in the rest of the normal episode, happened after this too</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How'd you guys find it?<br/>I don't know if I'll do another one cause I didn't really like this one, it seemed like a good idea then I kinda realised why would I re-write what happens?<br/>I also used parts of the Original Script for this episode near the end to try and make it seem more realistic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>